Happy your mine day
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Nick's feeling lonely around Valentines day, lets see if Monroe can make him feel better. Has some swearing


**This is my first Grimm fic, and I'm doing it cause I love the series with my soul. Yay Monroe. So, good, helpful, feedback will be appreciated, but flamming wont be welcomed. Enjoy. Btw, I will be uploading fics randomly due to the fact that I'm in school, so take what fics that you guys can. **

Nick smiled gently as he watched Barry hover and fret over and shyly embarrassed Roddy. The two had been dating for three months and Barry seemed determined to spoil the Reinigen rotten, especially now since it was the day before Valentine's Day. Roddy, for his part, was still completely flustered with the positive attention and gifts, but he enjoyed it immensely. Of course, when the two had first started their relationship, Monroe and Nick had threatened the young Jagerbar, and Barry made sure his good intentions were known to both of them. Now, now Nick was glad he gave Barry a chance, he made Roddy very happy, which the young Reinigen seriously needed. Nick sighed again as he watched Barry give Roddy a soft kiss on his forehead. Seconds later, Holly popped up in front of the young Grimm, startling Nick to the point where he almost drew his gun.

"Nick okay?" Holly asked, dark brows furrowed, eyes worried. The young Blutbad had been coming over to Monroe's house for basic Blutbaden training for a couple of months now, and loved being near someone like her. Since her instincts had ruled her mind for eight long years of her life, she still relied heavily on her wolf instincts. Because of this, she considered Nick and Monroe pack, and it was difficult to try and tell her otherwise. So she worried about both of them, especially if one of them was in distress. When she had meet Roddy, she had been cautious, but when she got to know him, she had filed him away as a pack member as well. Nick smiled at the young girl, a surge of parental love warming the Grimm's insides at her concern.

"Yeah Holly, I am. Just a little envious of how happy Barry and Roddy are," Nick replied, one slender hand coming up to playfully ruffle the young teens hair. Holly gave him a small, but content, grin before talking again.

"Why envious?" Holly asked, head tilting to one side. Once she'd learned to talk again, although her sentence structure was still off, she asked a lot of questions.

"Cause I'm lonely, Holly, and I want what Barry and Roddy have. A mate to come home to again. After Juliet left, it has been rather hard to be by myself at home. I miss being part of a 'we' basically." Nick replied gently.

"How come you no get another mate?" Holly asked, head tilting again. Once she heard Monroe use the term 'mate' that was the only way she'd describe the person someone was dating.

"Cause it's not that simple Holly. I have someone in mind, but I'm not sure they want to be my mate. It makes me sad cause I really want to be with them, plus Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I really don't want to be alone for it." Nick replied with a sad grin. Holly made a little 'o' with her mouth before nodding, understanding Nick's need to be connected to someone. Blutbaden were very social creatures in spite not being good in packs. Holly leaned forward and hugged Nick around his waist, making the man give her an actual grin as he hugged her back. Unknown to both of them, Monroe had been watching them from the kitchen doorway, listening in to their conversation. A dark look passed by the male blutbad's face at the thought of Nick liking someone romantically. Blutbaden were notoriously possessive on what they considered theirs, especially if it was a person who was good mate material.

An idea came forth in the elder blutbad's mind, one that he had been harboring since before Nick and Juliet broke up. A cocky grin slowly crept up onto Monroe's mouth as he turned around from the living room to get his idea for tomorrow started. He wanted to make sure that Nick knew his intentions and that he'd have the young Grimm all to himself.

Valentine's Day came all to soon for the lonely, disgruntled Grimm. Nick's movements were mechanical as he showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen for some form of food and caffeine intake. Nick was shocked to discover a crystal vase full of his favorite flowers, expensive looking chocolates, and what looked like a four star breakfast and a basket full of different flavored lube, condoms and what looked like a collar with engraved dog tags.

"What the? Who'd do this?" Nick asked himself in disbelief. There wasn't anyway someone creature related could break in and do this, especially since Holly and Monroe marked his house as their territory. Plus they made him get a very good, but very expensive security system for human intruders. The only people that came over consistently were Monroe, the three pups, and Hank. However, Monroe was the only other person with a key and the knowledge of the security password.

"Why would he do this?" Nick asked to the seemingly empty kitchen as he gently touched the vase full of lilacs, gardenia's and lavender blooms.

"Maybe cause I want to fuck you into your mattress stupid," A deep, gravely voice replied behind him. Nick whirled the moment he heard Monroe's voice, a full, dark red blush staining his high cheek bones.

"R-really?" Nick asked, grey-blue eyes wide with unveiled lust. Monroe inhaled deeply through his nose, scenting Nick's arousal, before answering him.

"Yes," Monroe replied, stalking up to Nick to pull the Grimm flush against his body. Moments later, lips were fighting for dominance, though Monroe won in the end. Two hours later, both predators were tangled together on Nick's bed, pleasantly sated from previous activities.

"Best Valentines ever," Nick mumbled before he succumb to sleep. Monroe chuckled above him before following his smaller lover into sleep


End file.
